


Red Velvet

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [242]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Shiro settled on the porch swing beside him, sending them rocking back and forth. “I have something for you.”Keith raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”





	Red Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Keith's birthday and originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/179397270230/keith-sat-out-on-the-back-porch-gazing-at-the)

Keith sat out on the back porch, gazing at the full moon slowly ascending over the horizon. It wasn’t dark enough to see stars just yet, but the moon was _massive_ , huge and orange, hanging against the deep blue of the evening sky. It still took his breath away.  


After traveling across the universe and back again, he thought he’d be immune to awe over Earth’s little moon. He was glad to know that wasn’t the case.

The back door creaked open and footsteps strode across the porch. “Is this seat taken?”  


Keith tipped his head back so he could grin up at Shiro. “Saved it for you.”  


Shiro settled on the porch swing beside him, sending them rocking back and forth. “I have something for you.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Shiro ducked his head a little and produced a white cardboard box from behind his back. “I got you a little something.”  


Keith took the box, a small smile spreading across his face. “You didn’t have to get me anything.”  


“It’s your birthday,” Shiro said. “You deserve something.”

Keith opened the box and pulled out a red velvet cupcake the size of both his fists put together. It was beautiful. “Oh...wow, Shiro, this is—”  


“The other part of your present is that Hunk made it,” Shiro said.  


Keith held back his sigh of relief, but it was a near thing. “I would still enjoy it if you made it,” he said loyally.  


Shiro laughed and dropped his arm around Keith’s shoulder. “Yeah, but not as much.”  


“Probably not,” Keith admitted, and swiped his finger through the cream cheese frosting to take a bite. “ _Mmm_ , that’s good.”

Shiro cleared his throat. “Glad, uh, glad you enjoy it.”  


Keith set the cupcake back in its box in his lap and leaned over to rest his head on Shiro’s shoulder. “Thank you, Shiro.”  


Shiro kissed the top of his head. “Happy birthday, Keith.”  


By now the sky had grown darker and the moon had risen higher, the brilliant orange fading toward its usual white. Now, Keith could see a few stars winking into existence. He wondered vaguely if they’d seen them up close at some point during their travels, visited the planets orbiting around them. It was a strange sensation, to think about how far they’d gone from their home, how far they’d had to go to come back.  


But through it all, he’d had Shiro. And every time he’d thought he’d lost him, Keith had found him again. They’d always found each other, no matter what the universe had done to pull them apart.  


He sighed and set his hand on Shiro’s knee, and sighed again when Shiro trailed his hand down Keith’s arm and up again. This—the moon and the sky and a home of their own, with Shiro beside him—was everything he wanted.  


“I love you,” Shiro whispered.  


Keith closed his eyes, so happy he thought he might burst with it. “I love you, too.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
